


Birds Together

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set against the aftermath of Bludhaven, canon snapshot moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



They had both flown high, come crashing down lower than low, and yet always they seemed to take wing again. The thrill of being just who they both needed to be kept them close through it all.

Now, Barbara was smiling, surprised and happy tears in her eyes, as Dick knelt before her, offering a new tie to bind them, one marked by a stone atop a simple band. 

She was only one word away from keeping the man she loved forever, taking them both into new skies.

She just wasn't certain marriage was the bower they both needed yet.


End file.
